


Control Yourself

by joonique



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Games, Smut, Smutty, Yasuhati, game sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonique/pseuds/joonique
Summary: Phil challenges Dan to a game of Yasuhati with a twist.





	Control Yourself

Phil groaned as he grinded his crotch into Dan's. The younger boy let out a moan, feeling warmth spread through his body. Phil glued his lips to Dan's neck, sucking violently and rendering his boyfriend silent as he felt unable to speak at that moment. The two of them were both laying in bed wearing nothing but their underwear, Phil laying on top of Dan and doing whatever he pleased at that moment. Dan was completely submissive. Anything that Phil wanted to do, he would happily do at that moment. Phil grasped Dan's shoulders, pushing him further down against the mattress. 

Dan reached down as Phil continued marking his neck and grabbed the waistband of Phil's boxers. He began to pull them down, only being able to reach about halfway down Phil's thighs. Just enough for Phil's semi-hard cock to spring free. Dan reached down to grab it, but Phil removed his hands from his shoulders and grabbed his wrists instead, pinning them to the headboard. But, much to Dan's surprise, he parted his lips away from his neck. Dan wanted to beg for him to keep going, but decided against it. 

"Hey, Danny?" Phil asked with a smirk on his face. Dan looked up at him, his eyes wide with excitement. "Why don't we play a little game?" ...What? Dan thought. After a short moment, he nodded, curious as to what Phil had to offer. Phil bit his bottom lip and got off the bed, leaving Dan on his own. The brunet boy took the opportunity to remove his own underwear and throw them into the ground, leaving him completely bare. 

Eventually, Phil came back to the bed, holding a couple things in his hand. Dan looked them over. A blindfold. A pair of noise cancelling headphones. Handcuffs. Some numbing lube (alongside some regular lubricant) And... An iPad? He looked up at Phil, a cocktail of lust, excitement and confusion coarsing through his veins. Phil bit his tongue. 

"We are going to play a game. Literally." Phil stated, unlocking the iPad. He had already loaded up the a game. Yasuhati? It wasn't any clearer to Dan what was happening. "Here's what happening. We're gonna fuck." Dan had presumed this already. "But, every time you die, I take away one of your senses. You die the first time, you lose your sight. You die the second time, you lose your hearing. You see where this is going?" Dan nodded. He felt scared and excited at the same time.  "Alright then." Phil finished talking and put the items on the bedside table.

The boys continued heavily making out for a short while, giving each other clumsy handjobs and hickeys. When it got to the point where they were both fully hard, Phil grabbed the regular lube and poured some onto his hand. He fingered Dan until he was prepared properly, then spread some more onto his member to make sure Dan was comfortable. He wasn't going to punish him just yet. He then pressed the button on the iPad, making the game start. The little black character appeared and stayed still to start with. 

Phil lined himself up and began to push himself into Dan. The brown haired boy wrapped his arms around Phil's torso as he felt his boyfriend enter him. He felt so full by the time Phil was all the way in, and let out a low moan. The character on the screen began to walk as he did. Phil must have turned up the mic sensitivity. Fucker. Dan held his breath as Phil continued biting his neck, continuing his work from beforehand. He knew this was one if Dan sweet spots.

Dan let out a moan and Phil started moving his hips, slowly at first but then picking up the pace a bit. The character jumped, landing right on the edge of the platform. He bit his lip. However, it didn't last long as Phil suddenly thruster in deep, hitting Dan's prostate. Dan screamed, making the character jump to the top of the screen. Dan hoped that this would salvage it, but no luck. The character ended up falling straight to the bottom of the screen. Dan couldn't find the breath to try and save it, and heard the sound effect signalling that the character had died. Phil tutted and reached over, grabbing the blindfold. He tied it over Dan's eyes, completely blocking his vision. He then loaded up the game again and continued moving without warning. 

Dan's heart was racing. He couldn't even see the game now. Phil was going faster than before, attempting to hit all of Dan's sensitive spots. Dan attempted to hold his breath, but failed as Phil kept thrusting, filling every inch of him. He moaned loudly. He didn't hear the sound effect, so he assumed he was fine. Since he couldn't see Phil, he could only focus on the way Phil felt inside, the sounds of his moans, the feeling of Phil digging his nails into Dan's hips... Fuck. He let out a deep groan, holding himself closer to Phils body. Then, his head snapped up. The sound effect. He had forgotten about the game in amidst every ounce of pleasure he was feeling, he hadn't thought to control his moans. He felt a pair of headphones being slid onto his head. He couldn't hear anything. Phil tested it by yelling, and soon confirmed that he was completely without vision and hearing. Once again, he continued thrusting into Dan without warning. Now Dan couldn't even hear the sound effect. 

He tried to focus on not moaning as Phil moved inside him. All of a sudden, he felt a hand grab his member, running the thumb over his slit. He arched his back slightly as Phil started pumping him viciously, a moan badly wanting to escape from his mouth. Dan let it. What harm could one moan do? He didn't feel Phil add anything, so he assumed he was okay. Suddenly, he felt Phil pull out. He was so confused, as usual. He felt like he would be better at controlling his moans now. Wrong. He felt a wet sensation on his tip as Phil's mouth started to sink onto him, bobbing his head up and down, flicking his tongue across Dan's slit. Dan moaned loudly. He didn't care. He needed to let it out. 

He guessed what would happen next. Phil took Dan out of his mouth and reached over. Dan didn't know what to expect until he felt it. Phil inserted his fingers back into Dan, spreading something else around inside him, avoiding Dan's prostate. He then took them out and waited a moment. Then, Dan felt it. He started to lose the feeling in the sides of his rectum - everywhere except... Oh god. Phil smirked (unbeknownst to Dan, of course) and reentered his boyfriend.

He pushed himself all the way up, hitting the one spot inside Dan that wasn't numb. The slightest touch of his g-spot sent waves of pleasure through his body, making him let out a loud moan. He grasped his own cock, starting to jerk himself off. He felt like he was getting closer to reaching his climax. Phil wasn't much better. He, too, felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Dan was past caring and started moaning uncontrollably, not caring if the character died or not. Phil continued pushing himself into Dan, repeatedly hitting his prostate and making Dan feel like he was going to faint. 

As Dan let out one last loud moan, he felt himself spill onto Phil's stomach as he reached his climax. The black haired boy took this as an opportunity to go faster and harder than before, trying to do the same. Dan rode out his orgasm-induced high, not focusing on what Phil was doing. Phil pulled out and started pumping his member, before letting go and feeling himself cum onto Dan's chest. He started breathing even heavier than before, flopping down and laying next to his boyfriend. They both stared each other in the eye, giggling slightly. 

"Well." Dan started. He didn't know what to say after that, so they just laughed. Then they both heard it: the sound effect. Phil reached over and picked up the handcuffs (the only thing left on the table) and grabbed Dan's wrist. Dan pulled it away, lightly slapping Phil on the chest. "Fuck off."


End file.
